I Need A Girl
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: Girl, I need a girl… / lagu random, dance, dan sebuah pernyataan perasaan yang timbul-tenggelam diantara alunan musik. Perasaannya tersampaikan lewat sebuah lirik lagu.


Hallo… Ayumu balik lagi. Ah, kali ini Ayumu dapet inspirasi gak sengaja waktu liat-liat memory card lama. Disitu file lagu K-Pop semua dan ternyata lagu dan MV Korea itu menginspirasi ya XD nah, lagu yang menjadi ide di fic ini lagunya Taeyang – I Need A Girl. Readers harus denger dan liat MV-nya, terutama yang Dance Version. Itu salah satu lagu kesukaan Ayumu XD kyaaa Ayumu malah fangirling *dibuang*

Okee selamat membaca, Readers!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid itu punyanya yang punya hak cipta masing-masing

Song and lyric by Taeyang from YG Entertainment

Warning: GaJe, nistah, nyerempet K-Pop (?), ada beberapa kosakata Korea, OOC (eh, karakter Vocaloid itu netral, jadi kayaknya gak ada OOC deh?), awas typi galak /salah, maksudnya awas typi bertebaran!

Summary: Girl, I need a girl… / lagu _random, dance,_ dan sebuah pernyataan perasaan yang timbul-tenggelam diantara alunan musik. Perasaannya tersampaikan lewat sebuah lirik lagu.

Pairing: Len x SeeU

Based on Taeyang – I Need A Girl

I Need A Girl

"Hei Len" sebuah tepukan mampir di bahu _namja_ mungil itu.

"Hum? Oh, Kaito" si n _amja_ pirang menoleh ke seniornya itu.

"Nanti sore kumpul di tempat biasa ya" Kaito sang senior memberitahu si junior. Dibalas dengan anggukan _namja_ berkuncir _short ponytail_ itu.

Sebenarnya kumpul apa sih? Oh, kedua _namja_ itu ikut komunitas _dance_ yang berdomisili di kotanya. Sebuah komunitas berisi anak-anak muda yang berbakat dalam bidang _dance cover_. Biasanya mereka akan berkumpul di salah satu lapangan pusat kota hampir setiap sore.

"Ah, nanti _hyung_ jemput aku ya" kata Len ketika _namja_ tinggi bersurai biru di depannya hendak melangkah pergi.

"He? Yah, baiklah" _namja_ itu mengangguk kemudian pergi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Di depan rumah Len, seorang _namja_ duduk di sebuah motor besar dengan gaya _riders_. Beberapa kali klakson motor berbunyi, berharap si empunya rumah segera keluar.

"Berisik! Telingaku bisa tuli –eh, Kaito- _oppa!_ " seorang _yeoja_ manis keluar sambil mendekap boneka berbentuk jeruk. Kaito melambaikan tangan.

"Rin! Len kemana?" Tanya _namja_ biru itu.

"Di dalam. Biar kupanggilkan" Rin berlari riang ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian…

" _OPPA_ CEPETAN! ITU KAITO- _OPPA_ UDAH NUNGGU LAMA DI DEPAN!"

Kaito _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

Tak lama kemudia yang bersangkutan muncul. Pakaiannya kasual khas anak muda. Kece? Yo'i.

"Yo, Len. Tumben lama" _namja_ di luar rumah menyapa. Yang disapa merengut.

"Cih, sudahlah. Ayo cepat" Len segera melompat ke motor. _Namja_ di depannya langsung tancap gas.

Ketika tiba, tampak banyak _namja dan yeoja_ yang sudah berkumpul. Beberapa asyik mengobrol, dan sebagian ada yang tengah mendengarkan lagu bersama-sama sambil sesekali mencoba meniru koreografi.

" _Annyeong, chingudeul!"_ Len langsung menghampiri teman-temannya begitu turun dari motor. Sedangkan Kaito malah sibuk ribut dengan Yuuma perihal parkir motor. Entah apa penyebab kedua _namja_ itu sampai hampir adu jotos di tempat kalau saja Luka tidak melerai keduanya.

"Len! Tumben kau agak telat" seorang _namja_ berambut ungu panjang menepuk bahunya. Len hanya nyengir.

"Mungkin kamu belum tau Len. Malam ini bakal ada _challenge_ loh. Silakan cari _yeoja_ yang bisa jadi _partner_ nanti" Piko menghampiri.

"Hee? Kok gak ada info sebelumnya?" Len bertanya. Gakupo angkat bahu.

"Itu mendadak. Tuh, si ketua juga ngasih tau setengah jam yang lalu"

Len menatap horror Akaito, sepupu Kaito yang lagi _dance_ dengan Yukari. Oh, ya _challenge_ yang dimaksud adalah kompetisi yang sering diadakan di komunitas untuk mengukur _skill_ antar anggota. Biasanya diadakan dua kali sebulan. Hanya sekadar ajang pengisi waktu luang. _Dance_ yang sering untuk _challenge_ adalah _dance_ berpasangan cowok-cewek. Sedangkan lagu yang dibawakan _random_ alias diacak. Jadi tiap pasangan kompetisi tidak akan tahu lagu apa yang didapat.

"Sudahlah Len, sebaiknya kau segera mencari partner" kata Piko.

"Kau sudah dapat _partner_?" Tanya Len. Piko mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku dengan Miki"

"Gakupo- _hyung_?"

"Oh, aku mengajak Megurine"

"Kaito?" Len menoleh ke arah _namja_ maniak es krim itu. Tampak Kaito tengah mengobrol dengan Miku. Dan Len sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak dengannya saja?" Gakupo menunjuk ke tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis. Telunjuknya mengarah ke seorang _yeoja_ manis berambut pirang pucat tebal dengan bando _nekomimi._

Jantung Len serasa _nge-dance_. Pasalnya yang ditunjuk _namja_ ungu itu adalah _yeoja_ yang selama ini disukainya.

"SeeU?"

Gakupo menyeringai, "Ayolah Len, sekalian kau 'tembak' dia"

"Hei, kudengar dia juga menyukaimu. Kalau jadi, kalian akan cocok" Piko menyikut Len, ikut mengompori.

Len pasrah, "Ya ya, terserah kalian" ia melangkah mendekati _yeoja_ itu.

Piko dan Gakupo saling melempar senyum.

Len gugup. _Yeoja_ berdarah asli Korea itu tepat dua meter di depannya, memunggunginya.

"Um… _noona?_ " Len berusaha menyapa. _Yeoja_ yang setahunlebih tua darinya itu berbalik.

"Oh, Len! Ada apa?" iris biru jernih itu menatap si _namja_ pirang. Membuat Len terpaku dengan kejernihan kedua manik itu _._

"Ano… maukan _noona_ menjadi _partner_ -ku?" Len mengulurkan tangan sebagai isyarat ajakan.

Mata SeeU berbinar, "Ah, kebetulan aku belum ada _partner_. Baiklah" ia tersenyum manis, menerima uluran tangan _namja_ di hadapannya.

Len merasa jiwanya melambung seketika.

Tak lama keduanya asyik mengobrol. Juga saling bertukar koleksi lagu. Sesekali terdengatr tawa dari keduanya. Kaito, Gakupo dan Piko diam-diam mengamati.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka cocok" Piko senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hooh, kurasa aku bisa _request_ lagu buat mereka nanti" kata Gakupo sambil melihat-lihat file lagu pada _smartphone-_ nya.

"Loh, bukannya lagunya _random_?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya memang _random_. Tapi _s_ atu _request_ tak masalah kan?" _namja_ ungu itu menyeringai. Matanya masih fokus ke arah Len dan SeeU.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine, tanda agar semua anggota berkumpul. Semuanya segera menuju sumber suara, Akaito yang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Yo, semuanya. Seperti biasa. _It's time for challenge_!" Akaito berujar semangat, "Nah, langsung saja. Silakan berdiri di luar arena dan kita lihat, siapa yang akan tampil pertama…"

Urutan tampil juga _random_. Nama-nama mereka ditulis di selembar kertas kemudian ditaruh di sebuah kotak kecil. Semacam undian. Dari 12 pasangan cowok-cewek semuanya sama-sama berharap; semoga bukan mereka yang tampil pertama.

"Kaito-Miku!" Akaito mengangkat selembar kertas yang tadi diambilnya. Kaito langsung menatap horror sepupunya itu.

"Musik!" Akaito mengangkat tangan, kode kepada Kiyoteru selaku operator. Lagu segera mengalun. Cantarella. Dengan lincah kedua _namja-yeoja_ itu menari di tengah arena berbentuk persegi. Beberapa teman-temannya terkagum-kagum dengan gerakan mereka yang ringan nan luwes. 5 menit berlalu hingga keduanya selesai. Wajah Miku memerah menahan malu. Tampil pertama sungguh benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan terdengar riuh.

" _Next!_ Piko-Miki!"

"Apa?!" Piko gelagapan di tempat. Sementara Miki dengan santainya melangkah maju. Lagu kembali mengalun. Mendengar lagu itu, muka Piko memerah. Len, Gakupo dan Kaito ngakak. Lagu berjudul Don't Go Home milik G-Dragon dan TOP. Berhubung koreografinya 3 orang, Piko tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyeret Yuuma sebagai orang ke-tiga(?).

"Oi! Apa-apaan kau?!" Yuuma protes. Tapi Piko tetap keukeuh menyeretnya dan mulai menari.

Sungguh di luar dugaan. Piko yang selama ini dikenal sebagai _namja_ kalem adem-ayem dengan wajah _trap_ bisa menari dengan gaya unyu-unyu minta ditampar ala G-Dragon. Sedangkan Miki juga bergaya imut layaknya cewek unyu di MV. Oh, jangan lupakan Yuuma yang disini berperan sebagai TOP. Ganteng-ganteng begitu gayanya lumayan genit. Len sampai melongo. Gakupo beberapa kali harus nyebut. Kaito ngakak di tempat. Setelah lagu berakhir, Piko segera menepi dan langsung menggampar ketiga _chingu-_ nya yang kebetulan berdiri berderet. Lumayan, sekali gaplok 3 orang kena. Yuuma? Dia seperti orang sakaw setelah melihat gaya Piko dan Miki di _ending_ lagu. Bahkan beberapa _yeoja_ sampai menjerit-jerit ala fangirl tadi.

Undian berikutnya. Akaito-Yukari, Gumi-Gumiya, Rinto-Lenka dan yang lain. Len panik. Kapan gilirannya? Ia beberapa kalo melirik SeeU. _Yeoja_ manis itu kini tengah bersorak-sorak saat melihat penampilan Kiyoteru dan Yuki.

"Gakupo-Luka!" Akaito mengangkat selembar kertas dari dalam kotak. Gakupo langsung menggandeng tangan Luka ala _gentlemen_. Musik kembali mengalun.

"Wuhuh, lagu yang cocok buat mereka" Kaito berkomentar ketika lagu diputar. Trouble Maker-nya HyunA dan Hyunseung.

Dan kedua _namja-yeoja_ itu menari. Gerakannya lincah dan ringan. Kembali terdengar sorakan dan jeritan. Len lagi-lagi melongo. Piko kicep. Yuuma dan Kaito sibuk menahan hidung agar tidak mimisan. Melihat pemandangan Gakupo yang menari luwes dan tangannya _menjelajah_ Luka, juga wajah dan gerakan Luka yang… em…. Mengundang (Ayumu mulai fangirlingan *blush* *dihajar Readers*). Setelah lagu berakhir, Kaito dan Yuuma terbirit-birit kabur. Tepar dengan darah di hidung masing-masing. Gakupo hanya memandang santai kedua _namja_ itu sambil menggandeng tangan _yeoja-chingu-_ nya.

"Berikutnya! Len-SeeU!"

Mampus. Jantung Len langsung menari-nari abstrak (?).

"Len…" SeeU menghampirinya.

" _Noona_ " Len mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah ke tengah arena.

"Musik!"

Dan lagu yang diputar membuat Len _sweatdrop._ I Need A Girl-nya Taeyang. Apa-apaan nih? Len langsung melirik meja orperator. Ada Kiyoteru dan Gakupo disana. Gakupo menyeringai sambil memberi tatapan nyatakan-perasaanmu-sekarang-mumpung-lagunya-pas. Len curiga kalau-kalau _namja_ terong itu me- _request_ lagu. Emang bener sih.

 _I'm tired of being alone_

 _Sick of being single_

 _I think I need a girl_

 _I need a girl like_

Len menari. Langkahnya membawanya mendekat SeeU. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum, mengimbangi langkah dan gerakannya dengan Len. Len menghela napas. Benar kata _hyung_ -nya. Ini waktu yang pas.

" _Noona_ …" di sela alunan musik, Len angkat bicara.

"Ya?"

 _Girl, I need a girl_

 _Pretty no matter what she does_

 _A pretty body too_

 _Girl, I need a girl_

 _Baby I need you, girl, you need me too_

" _Saranghae"_

Iris biru langit di hadapannya melebar. Serirama lagu, langkahnya mundur.

"Eh?"

Len tersenyum. Ia kemudian bernyanyi mengikuti lagu. Berharap perasaannya tersampaikan lewat bait yang mengalun.

 _You know don't need no more_

 _It's just no like that_

 _You're the person I want to give my heart to_

 _Girl, I need a girl_

 _Girl, I get, gotta make you're mine_

 _I'm treat you right, baby_

"Len…" _yeoja_ di hadapannya menatapnya dalam. Len gugup. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Jarak antara SeeU dengannya cukup dekat.

" _Saranghae…"_

Mimpikah ia? Tanpa sadar Len tersenyum.

 _Girl, are you listening to me?_

 _Baby I need you_

 _Girl, you need me too_

 _Girl, I need a girl_

Len tersenyum ketika SeeU menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

Perasaannya tersampaikan. Terbalaskan.

~END~

Wahahaha fic macam apa ini?! *headbang ke tembok terdekat* Maaf banget ini fic banyak bertebaran K-Pop, jujur ini adalah salah satu pelampiasan akibat kekecewaan gara-gara gak nemu fandom K-Pop di sekitar sini *nangis garuk-garuk lantai*

Oh, iya. Maaf ya Readers, disini pairingnya LenxSeeU. Ayumu milih mereka berdua karena beberapa alesan. Dua-duanya itu favoritnya Ayumu di Vocaloid. Dan SeeU itu Voca Korea. Korea identik dengan K-Pop. Jadi Ayumu berasumsi kalau SeeU itu cocok jadi karakter buat cerita yang agak-agak nyerempet K-Pop *maksudnya apa* Maaf kalo misalnya Readers ada yang gak suka sama pairing ini, soalnya Ayumu suka *digaplok* Menurut Readers fic ini gimana? Silakan berkomentar. Menghina caci-maki Ayumu juga boleh, silakan. Akan Ayumu terima asal gak nyesekin banget *apaan* Mungkin kalo bisa akan Ayumu bikin sequelnya Len dan SeeU. pastinya dari MV K-Pop lagi *halah* Silakan Readers tebak dari lagu apa, clue-nya adalah lagu yang judulnya tadi disebutin di fic diatas, lagunya riang gembira(?) dan centil-centil unyu gimanaaa gitu *digaplok lagi*

Nah, tadi kan ada beberapa selipan bahasa Korea. Mungkin Readers ada yang udah tau. Buat yang belum tau, nih Ayumu kasih _dictionary-_ nya *lempar kamus*

 _Hyung:_ panggilan dari laki-laki untuk kakak laki-laki

 _Noona:_ panggilan dari laki-laki untuk kakak perempuan

 _Namja:_ cowok

 _Yeoja:_ cewek

 _Yeoja-chingu:_ pacar perempuan

 _Chingu/chingudeul:_ teman/teman-teman

 _Oppa:_ panggilan dari perempuan untuk kakak laki-laki (note: jangan sembarangan manggil _oppa_ ke orang. Soalnya panggilan ini termasuk panggilan akrab/kesayangan. Cewek Korea juga kadang manggil pacarnya _oppa_ , jadi jangan asal nyebut-nyebut _oppa_ ke orang lain. Biasanya selain _oppa,_ juga ada panggilan _sunbae_ atau nama+ _ssi_ )

Yosh, maaf kalo misalnya ada yang salah, soalnya Ayumu juga gak terlalu tau bahasa Korea (T-T) Ayumu masih harus banyak belajar. Dan kalo misalnya Readers bisa meralat, mohon beri tahu Ayumu ya! Biar nanti bisa Ayumu perbaiki.

Ah, udah. Gak usah banyak bacot. Makasih ya buat Readers yang udah mau sempet-sempetin baca fic Ayumu *ojigi* dan jangan lupa, Review, please

Jaa ne

Kagane Ayumu,Out! *menghilang*


End file.
